Small Victories
by Scousedancer
Summary: They say small victories are what make life worth it, at least that whats Sasha thought as she tries to rebuild her relationship with Tom Chandler, one step at a time.
1. Chapter 1

**Small Victories**

* _This story is dedicated to my good friend Millennium for the conversations that inspired this story, to the ladies of the Writers Block Party for their encouragement in writing, and the cast/crew of the The Last Ship for creating such a kick ass show & letting me borrow their toys for a while_*

They say it's the small victories that make life worth it, Sasha thought to herself as she drove herself and Kat out towards Tom's riverside home. It wasn't the first small victory, but Sasha prayed it would be the most significant. The first had been reaching out to Tom, making that human connection that she'd foolishly denied him that day on board the James. Oh her intentions had been good, but her judgement had been sorely lacking - she really hadn't appreciated just how burnt out he'd become, that walking away from the Navy had been his _only_ choice. Tom could no longer see the worthy man he was, the man who led with such grace, the leader he was meant to be. Sasha knew that being a leader was _who_ he was not just _what_ , it was why she'd refused to leave St Louis with him in the first place, thinking he'd stay for her She'd obviously underestimated the situation, not clever for an intelligence officer, she chided herself.

Sasha had almost been relieved when Oliver had offered her the job as his Chief of Staff, it would make use of her skills but allow her to offer Kat, still trying to deal with the grief of losing her only surviving parent, a home. Sasha knew all too well what would happen to those in care, and that was when the US had a functioning social care system. So part of her terms of employment had been to have herself declared Kat's guardian, and a home provided for them both, an offer Kat had been happy to accept when Sasha had presented it to her.

It would also allow Sasha to be close to Tom, to repair their relationship, maybe even convince him to return to the fold. If he wouldn't return then so be it, Sasha decided, god knows he'd earned the right to be left in peace - no matter how much of a damned waste it would be.

"Think he'll actually talk to me this time?" Kat's voice broke into Sasha's revere, recalling her to the present day.

"I'll make sure of it" Sasha replied firmly. "It's time he faced up to his responsibilities"

"Why'd it take him so damn long?" Kat asked, the girl was still so angry about Tom's refusal to speak to her.

"He's burnt out, hurt, blames himself for your father's death, for all those he's lost" Sasha replied "He feels his judgement is in question, that he's not fit to lead, doesn't know who he is anymore outside of being Captain Thomas Chandler "

"That's a crock of horse shit!" Kat cried, her voice cracking with emotion "My dad said he was the best leader he'd ever worked with, he died for him, if that's true then my Dad died for nothing"

"I agree, it is a crock of shit, but right now that's how Tom see's it" Sasha returned "but it's not me you need to convince, it's Tom, and that's not going to be easy"

"Yeah, the Captain's the only one more stubborn than you" Kat laughed

"Thanks a lot, you ungrateful child" Sasha chuckled in return.

"Thanks for taking me out here, Sasha and for letting me make my own choices, everyone's been so...kind, but I'm not a kid" Kat said, looking across at Sasha. The new Chief of staff had kept her promise, giving Kat the home and breathing space she needed, treating her like an adult. The James's crew had all been willing to offer help, but many saw her as a kid whereas Sasha treated her like a peer almost.

"You earned it, and as for Tom Chandler…well to quote Grace Hopper, it's easier to ask forgiveness than permission" Sasha replied, smiling ruefully. Tom had no idea they were coming and this would either be a spectacular victory or an epic fail, she had no idea which.

"Who is Grace Hopper and what does that mean?" Kat asked, sometimes Sasha came out with the weirdest references.

"She was the first female Rear Admiral and a personal heroine of mine" Sasha replied "and it means don't stop to ask permission, do it anyway and apologise later"

"Fair enough - you know he's not going to be happy you forcing the issue like this, right?" Kat asked, as Sasha just nodded, she knew it alright.

It was why she would need to expose some of her own less than stellar decisions, decisions that had triggered a chain of events no-one could've foreseen. Shaking her head, Sasha cast off the maudlin thoughts that had begun to clutter her mind and focus on the road ahead.

The beautiful riverside home Tom had chosen for his family when they'd left St Louis wasn't easy to find, and that was when you knew the route. Fortunately, Mike Slattery's directions were spot on, and Sasha managed to find the place without much delay. If Tom refused to speak to Kat, and let them at least stay the night, she calculated there'd be enough daylight left to make it back to St Louis.

Leaving the parked car, Kat and Sasha followed the sounds of wood being chopped to a small clearing a short walk from the house, finding the man who they'd driven all this way to find, and the man who still held Sasha's heart. Despite not being on active duty, it was obvious Tom had kept himself in top shape, all the work on the house he'd been doing had given him a lot of upper body muscle, Sasha noted appreciatively.

What was markedly different was the goatee beard and the slightly curly salt and pepper hair that were decidedly non-regulation, and whilst she found herself liking the longer hair, Sasha couldn't say she was too keen on the beard.

Pausing in his efforts to chop enough wood for the weekend, Tom paused to look up and see the last person he'd expected to see in a month of Sundays - Sasha. She hadn't changed – the sleek black locks he'd loved burying his hands in was longer, gave her a windswept look, but then to him she was beautiful whatever the look. Stood behind her was the one person he knew he ought to have spoken to before now, but hadn't been able to face - Kat Nolan. Looking back at Sasha and the slightly bullish look on her face, he knew instinctively what had brought Sasha out here, or thought he did. tamping down on the surge of anger he felt as Sasha's pushing the issue of Kat, Tom knew damn well that this time she was right, and it really shouldn't have taken her forcing the conversation he should've had with the teen a long time ago.

"Sasha" Tom growled, staring hard at his former lover who unsurprisingly returned the stare, not backing down an inch.

"Tom" She replied, waiting for him to acknowledge Kat.

"Kat – I'm sorry, I should've come to talk with you before now…"

"Yeah, you should've" Kat shot back, cutting him off, still angry that it had taken this long.

"Care to walk with me, we can talk uninterrupted over there" Tom replied, gesturing to the riverside path he'd cleared in his first week out here. Kat nodded and waited for Tom to lead the way. As he passed Sasha, he stopped and turned to her

"Will you be here when I get back? " Tom asked; as much as he'd been hurt by her refusal to come out here with him and the children, now she was here he found himself wanting to rebuild their fledgling relationship. He missed their conversations, her lively company, hell he missed _her._

"I will" she replied softly, there was a lot that needed to be said, but Kat needed her answers first, Sasha was content to wait, she'd get her chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Small Victories – Chapter 2**

Tom looked over at Kat, who'd walked over to the river bank, watching the family of ducks that had taken residence there not long after he and the children had moved in. Sasha watched the emotions play over his face, sorrow, guilt, resignation – it was rare Tom Chandler allowed his emotions to be so clearly visible. Perhaps it was simply because they'd always been able to read each other so well, it had been one of the best and also the scariest things about their relationship.

"Why'd you have to push the issue Sasha? What am I supposed to say to her?" Tom murmured, he'd screwed up there, he knew it, and not facing up to Kat when he should've had just made it harder.

Sasha paused before she answered, Tom was a proud man, but he was also a fair man and not one to dodge his responsibilities forever, that she knew. He'd never wanted platitudes from her in the past, and she wasn't about to offer them now, honesty was the thing he valued so that's what she'd give him.

"If that were Ashley, what would you want someone in your position to tell her?" Sasha replied gently, waiting for his reply.

"That I hadn't died in vain, that I didn't suffer – that the things I'd done had been to make a better world for her to grow up in" Tom said firmly, knowing in his heart that was true.

"Then that's what you tell her, because it's the truth" she said "Kat's a smart young woman, she knew there was always a good chance her dad might not come home, so tell her the truth"

"That easy huh?" Tom quipped back, a wry smile on his face.

"Easy? No, not a bit" Sasha shot back "You'd best get on with it, she's waiting for you and I'll wait here, just like I promised"

Tom nodded and walked off after Kat, who turned to follow him as they walked off down the pathway that ran parallel to the river. Sasha watched them go, knowing it had been the right thing to do coming out here like this unannounced, however difficult it had been. Had she left it any longer, the gulf between herself and Tom would've become too wide to bridge, but she hated pushing the issue. Proud men like Tom never took kindly to having their errors thrown in their face like this, yet Sasha knew all too well his propensity to brood over things, hence her decision to simply turn up on his doorstep.

Turning on her heel, Sasha returned to the car and gathered the supplies she and Kat had brought from St Louis. They'd had little idea what the state of food supplies were like once you left the city limits, something else Sasha had hoped to remedy by visiting Tom and his family. They lived out here, nothing like a little on the ground intel to help shape some of the ideas she and Howard Oliver had discussed in the wake of her appointment as Chief of Staff.

"Excuse me but who are you?" a child's voice, a girls', broke into Sasha's thoughts, and she turned to find two young children, a boy and a girl, watching her suspiciously.

They could only be Sam and Ashley Chandler, Tom's children, as the young boy's resemblance to Tom was quite evident, certainly to her.

"My name is Sasha Cooper, I'm the White House Chief of Staff, and a close friend of your dad's - we knew each other a long time ago" Sasha explained "But we also worked together aboard the James, we worked together to rescue Captain Slattery and his crew"

"Uh huh" Ashley replied, her tone telling Sasha she didn't buy it for one second.

 _To be fair, if someone had told my 13-year-old self that story, neither would I, especially when you think about what these two have been through lately_ Sasha thought to herself.

When she'd rung him for the directions to Tom's place, Mike had offered to act as her backup should she need it, promising to stay within reach of his phone. When she'd asked him why, Mike had pointed out that it wasn't just Tom who'd been traumatised by the fallout of Allison Shaw's attempted coup. Blessing Mike for his accurate assessment of Tom's children, she pulled out the I-Phone, praying it still worked this far out, and activated the Facetime app to call Mike Slattery. Feeling two pairs of eyes on her, Sasha could barely restrain herself from tapping her foot in frustration as she waited for Mike to pick up, nor the whoop of joy when Mike's face finally appeared onscreen.

"Ahh Agent Cooper or should I say Chief of Staff Cooper – calling for that reference, are we?" Slattery drawled, a cheeky grin covering his handsome face.

"Yup that would be about the size of it, Captain Slattery" Sasha replied, looking somewhat nervous "Shall I pass the phone over?"

Mike just nodded, chuckling quietly to himself. It amused him no end that a woman who faced down MSS agents, crazy Chinese dictators, not to mention a murderous predecessor would be fazed by a pair of children. Sasha gladly handed over her I-Phone to Ashley, who took it eagerly, having heard her godfather's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Uncle Mike! Do you _really_ know this lady? Is she _really_ a friend of Daddy's and the chief of staff at the White house?" Ashley asked, glancing up at Sasha, suspicion still colouring her features.

"Hey Bug! Yeah I _really do_ know Sasha, she _really is_ a friend of your Dad's, and she _really is_ the White House Chief of Staff" Mike said, stressing the same words Ashley herself had "Sasha's a good friend, you can trust her 100%, saved my life and your Dad's in Asia"

"Ok Uncle Mike, thanks – when will you come to visit again?" Ashley replied, apparently mollified by Mike's words, Sasha was relieved to note, as was her brother it would seem.

"Soon as the repairs are done to the James honey, I owe you and Sammy a burger if I recall" Mike told her, causing both children to let out a delighted yelp, apparently being a kick ass Navy captain wasn't the only thing Mike Slattery excelled at. "So I'll see you guys soon and be nice to Sasha kids, alright?"

"Ok Uncle Mike, we will and tell the repair crew to hurry up!" Sam chipped in, just as his sister was about to speak. Ashley handed the phone back to Sasha with a tentative smile, satisfied for the moment with her godfather's word that Sasha's claims were genuine. Sam in the meantime was peering around Sasha's body, noticing for the first time the bags of fresh food she'd unloaded from her car.

"Is that for us? Real food?" Sam asked excitedly, looking up at the former Intelligence agent with hopeful eyes.

"Sam Chandler!" Ashely admonished her brother "Don't be so rude! I apologise for my brother Miss Cooper, it's just we've had to eat a lot of canned stuff, Dad….well… he tries"

Sasha couldn't hold back the amused chuckle at Ashley's obvious reluctance to criticise the father she adored, not to mention Sam's eagerness for good food.

"It's ok, since I'm dropping in on your family unannounced, I figured the least I could do is bring dinner, so yes Sam it is for you – all of you" She told the pair, picking up the bags and handing one to Sam, who was only too happy to accept.

"Come on up to the house then Miss Cooper, Dad might be a while I guess, so we'd best get dinner ready" Ashley motioned up the driveway to the house Sasha could see poking through the treeline.

"Sure but on one condition" she replied as she made to follow the girl

"What's that?" Ashley queried, looking puzzled

"Just call me Sasha, it's less of a mouthful" the older woman laughed.

Ashley nodded thoughtfully, she was still a little wary but if Uncle Mike said she was ok, that was good enough for her. Sasha breathed a sigh of relief, happy that she'd managed to allay the children's unease, thanks to Mike's support, adults she could handle but she knew she was out of her depth with children. Easing their worries was one thing, but getting to know them, winning their trust, building a relationship with them? That was going to take time she knew, hopefully something she'd have plenty of now she was based in St Louis she thought to herself as she followed the children up to the house.

Down by the river, Tom and Kat walked in silence, neither knowing quite where to start this much-needed conversation. Eventually Kat decided enough was enough, and stopped in her tracks, and turned sharply to face Tom.

"Was my Dad wrong?" Kat demanded, looking up into Tom's wary gaze.

"Wrong? About what?" Tom replied, completely confused by the question

"My Dad thought you were one of the best leaders he'd ever met, he said he'd have followed you to hell and back" Kat told him "Was he wrong to think that?"

Tom smiled at the teens' reply, his memoires of Tex, the wise cracks the man came out with, not to mention his friend's skill as a soldier – he missed him more than ever.

"Your Dad was one of the best men I've ever served with, but more than that he was my friend, and I'd like to think I was worthy of his friendship" Tom said softly "I hope that he never felt his trust was misplaced, and believe me when I say I regret his death more than you'll ever know"

Kat looked away for a moment, swallowing hard and fighting for control, tears threatening to spill over. She'd been so angry at Chandler for not coming to speak with her, that he didn't think enough of her Dad to do so, but Chandler's words just now had proven otherwise

"If that's how you feel, why'd it take you so long to say it?" Kat asked, needing to get the words she'd wanted to say out

"Guilt - your Dad died on my watch, my responsibility" he replied, his tones clipped as he recalled that awful day, the pain of the losses he'd suffered eating at him once again.

"Horse shit! You didn't kill him, that bitch Shaw did!" Kat shot back "Not everything is your fault y'hear me?"

"It was my watch; he was my responsibility" Tom insisted firmly. Kat gazed up at him, no longer angry at her father's friend, but wondering what she could say to get this stubborn man to understand this guilt trip was the last thing her Dad would've wanted his friend to suffer. Suddenly the words popped into her head and she began to speak.

"Once in a stately passion, I cried with desperate grief, oh lord my heart is black with guile, of sinners I am chief, then stooped my guardian angel, and whispered from behind – vanity my little man, you're nothing of the kind" Kat smiled to herself as she finished her recitation, and couldn't help but think Sasha would be proud to know her friend _had_ paid attention to all that poetry she'd spouted.

"Sasha?" Chandler asked, knowing exactly who'd been quoting that James Thompson poem the teenager had just recited.

"Yup, it's her favourite, but it fits, so ditch the hair shirt, not everything is _your_ fault – my Dad always said there might be a day he didn't come back and I know for damn sure he wouldn't want you beating yourself up about it – he'd hate that" Kat said fiercely, hoping she'd said the right thing, and glad that she'd got all that off her chest.

It had felt like a weight around her neck, she hated being mad at someone, and she'd needed to get the words out. Tom smiled at her, thinking how like her father Kat was, direct and to the point, not afraid to say what she thought.

"I'm sorry" He told her sincerely "I should've come and spoken to you sooner"

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Dad died standing up for what he believed in, at least I hope he did" Kat replied, she still missed her Dad so very much, but she was glad they'd found each other again, it was worth everything. Glancing across at Chandler, she saw him give what her Dad had always referred to as "the Chandler nod"

" _It means all is right with the world again, Kitty Kat"_ he'd told her once. They walked back to the house in silence, both lost in their thoughts of the man they'd both loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Small Victories - Chapter 3**

Walking back to the house, Sasha took the opportunity to study her surroundings, and the home that Tom had chosen when he'd resigned from the Navy. It didn't surprise her that he'd picked somewhere on the river _once a sailor, always a sailor –naval commission or not_ she thought to herself. The house was situated on a small hill, with a clear view of the river, and overlooking the paths she and the children were currently using, the same one Tom and Kat had taken toward the river itself. That the raised location of the house gave its owner a good view of anyone approaching his home also didn't escape Sasha, to give him fair warning of any potential threats, something that saddened her. The house itself was beautiful, a large 4-bedroom farmhouse, and looked possibly civil war era, but then Tom had always loved history, something else that might've governed his choice.

"Sasha, how'd you meet my Dad?" Sam asked inquisitively "Were you in the Navy too?"

Sasha chuckled quietly to herself, enjoying the little boy's curiosity and glad of an opportunity to break the silence that had set in since they'd begun waking towards the house.

"I was in the Navy Sam, but not on ships," she replied, but before she could continue, Ashley chipped in with another question.

"How can you be in the Navy and _not_ be on ships?" the teenager asked, puzzlement colouring her features.

"There's a lot of careers in the navy that don't involve serving on ships" Sasha replied "such as serving on a base or in Intelligence, as I was."

"What's Intelligence? Is that like spy stuff?" Sam asked, quite excited that their visitor could be something quite as cool as an actual spy! Sasha laughed aloud at that remark, pleased that she'd somehow managed to acquire a little cool factor.

"Sort of Sammy, it means I had to get information on other countries ships, what they could do, so I could help people like your Dad be better prepared to face any threat they might pose" Sasha explained "I met your Dad through the Naval War College, he was my tutor"

"Your tutor? That's very Educating Rita" Ashley replied smiling.

"You've watched Educating Rita Ashley?" Sasha asked, startled that the teen would've watched such a film, not your typical teenage viewing.

"It was my Mom's favourite film" The teen replied shyly "I don't get a lot of it, but watching it makes me feel close to her you know?"

"I understand perfectly" Sasha commented "My late husband _loved_ the Carry-On films, it's not my cup of coffee either, but sometimes watching them makes me feel closer to him too"

Sasha and Ashley smiled at one another, enjoying the fact there was someone who understood their need to hold onto a small part of their loved ones.

"I'm trying to learn to garden, Mom used to love growing things – it's harder than I thought" Sam confessed, looking a little crestfallen at his lack of success. Sasha's heart went out to Tom's son, they'd lost so much these 2 children, no wonder Tom had put their wellbeing ahead of the Navy. Yet again she berated herself for not understanding that fact sooner, but that's the benefit of hindsight, Sasha thought to herself. She stopped and bent down to the little boy's eye level and reached out a hand to him.

"Sammy, I bet your Mom had been gardening for quite a bit, hadn't she?" Sasha queried, smiling reassuringly at the boy's affirmative nod "and I bet she made a few mistakes, too right?"

"Yeah, she did, one year Mom forgot to put nets over her blueberries and the birds got them all" Sam recalled, smiling at the memory "she was soooo mad!"

"Well you know what?" Sasha replied "Your Dad told me once that the only shame in making mistakes was not _learning_ from them"

"Really? Dad said that?" Sam asked his dad was the smartest person he knew, next to Gramps and Mom.

"Yeah, he did Sam – so just learn from yours, and I bet you'll be as good a gardener as your mom" Sasha finished, giving the boy's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, as she stood up. The party resumed its walk up to the house, and Sasha found herself stepping into a roomy kitchen situated at the back of the house, and leading off from it she could see a pantry with plenty of storage for the supplied she'd brought. As she began to unpack the supplies, Sasha used the opportunity to see what she had to work with for dinner, as it was getting late and they all needed to eat.

"Ashley, Sam have you got any meat in the pantry? I was thinking about making a stir fry" Sasha asked the children as they directed her where to put the various items.

"I don't think so, but the Linton's next door might, we could trade them some of the plums off our tree" Ashley replied "Sammy, grab that basket there, we'll go ask now"

Just as the two children went to leave for the neighbour's house, Tom and Kat entered the kitchen, looking very much at peace with one another to Sasha's relief.

"Steady on you two, where are you both off to in such a hurry?" Tom laughed as the two children hurtled out the back door, nearly flying into him and Kat in the process.

"We were just going to see if the Lintons would trade some plums for chicken, Sasha's cooking dinner for us Daddy!" Sam told his father.

"Yeah Dad, she's brought loads of things with her, we won't be long, promise!" Ashley added in support.

"OK, but take Kat with you – if you wouldn't mind Kat?" Tom asked, looking over at the young woman. The area was relatively safe, there'd been no incidents in the 2 months they'd been here, but after all they'd been through Tom would be happier if Tex's street smart daughter went with them.

"Sure, Mr Chandler that's fine" Kat replied, motioning to Sam and Ashley to lead the way. Tom watched the children talking excitedly to Kat, who they hadn't seen for several months, smiling as they disappeared into the woods.

"Mr Chandler, every time I hear that, I look around for my Dad" Tom commented softly, looking up at Sasha's soft laughter.

He forgot she'd known Jed, having been introduced to the elder Chandler when he'd come up to visit Tom at the Naval Academy. For the first time since she'd arrived, Tom took a good look at his former lover – she looked every bit as beautiful as she had the day he'd left the James. Not looking away, Sasha gazed back at him, thinking how much happier he looked, the shadows that had haunted his eyes the day he'd kissed her and walked away from her, the Navy, from everything. Once again, Sasha realised Tom had been right to walk away; had he stayed she doubted he would be as at peace, the way he appeared to be now.

"Like what you see Sasha?" Tom purred, unable to resist flirting with her, the way they had back in Hong Kong, when they'd been reunited for the first time. He might've been mad with her for forcing his hand over Kat, but his talk with the younger Nolan had made Tom realise she'd been right to do so – not that he'd tell her that!

"Very much so Tom, you look…happy, it suits you" Sasha replied, flashing him a flirtatious smile. The faraway look in Tom's eye, and smirk on his face, reminded her of their reunion in Hong Kong and the flirtatious banter that was as natural as breathing to them

"I am, yes," Tom smiled back at her, knowing it was true he _was_ happy. "Want some help there?" Picking up a loaf of bread from the bag at Sasha's feet, he stepped behind her, making sure he brushed his body against her as he did so. He didn't miss her smothered gasp, nor did he miss the way she quickly pressed back against him.

"Are we ok Sasha?" Tom asked, in a serious tone at odds with the light, flirtatious banter they'd just been engaging in. Sasha didn't need him to spell out his meaning, she knew _precisely_ what he was referring to, and smiled at him.

"Yeah Sailor, we're good now" She purred softly, squeezing his hand gently.

Quietly they worked together, each taking every opportunity to brush against each other, accidentally touch one another, but not saying a word. At one point, Sasha swore Tom had copped a feel of her breasts as he'd finished putting an item on the shelf. The flirtatious dance continued as they moved back into the kitchen and began cooking the meal, and only the return of Kat and the children stopped either one from upping the ante. The meal continued in the same vein, a smile here, an accidental touch of the hand there – Sasha could feel the awareness humming through her body, and from the look in Tom's ocean blue eyes, he felt it as much as she. Kat watched her guardian and the Captain flirting quietly, it was cute to watch, and she was happy for them, they needed each other. Sam and Ashley, having seen how comfortable their father was with Sasha, and having thoroughly quizzed Kat earlier, chatted happily, enjoying a proper home cooked meal. No matter how hard he tried, both children knew Tom's skills definitely didn't include cooking! Clearing up was a family effort, so Tom and Sasha had to tamper the flirtatious behaviour, but Sasha found herself enjoying the easy-going camaraderie of the Chandler family, happy to follow Tom's lead and allow her softer side to show. Sasha found herself enjoying being part of a family, even temporarily; Tom's children were thoroughly likeable, now they were a little less wary of her. She even found herself teaching the Chandlers how to play Mah Jong, something else she'd learned from Jesse, along with cooking. All too soon, it was time for bed, Ashley had informed her and Kat earlier she'd prepared the guest room for them, showing them where to put their things. She and Kat were thoroughly exhausted, apparently emotional confrontations were as draining as a 5-mile hike

 _Who knew?!_ Sasha thought to herself ruefully.

Just as she was dropping off to sleep, Sasha heard a muffled curse and a thud, sounding like someone throwing something in frustration. Leaving the room quietly so as not to wake Kat, Sasha set off to investigate – though she was pretty sure she knew who it was. Sure enough, light was peeking under what Ashley had pointed out to her earlier was Tom's room, and knocking softly, Sasha entered the room.

"Come in, why don't you?" Tom grumbled, though he was secretly glad to see her, not least due to the form fitting sleep wear Sasha was wearing.

The shorts did little to hide her gorgeously shapely legs, any more than the t-shirt did the beautiful body it covered. Time had been very kind to his former lover – but then she'd always been a stunner to him. Sasha, for her part, was having exactly the same thoughts – Tom had aged so well, his body showed he'd kept up his fitness, and her fingers itched to stroke the gorgeously muscled body from head to toe.

"Did you come in to ogle me or can I help you with something?" Tom couldn't resist teasing her.

His hands stung from his efforts to shave his beard off, having been thoroughly blistered from chopping wood earlier in the day. Sasha laughed quietly, not at all embarrassed at being caught staring, she had after all seen him wearing far less once upon a time! Noticing the half-shaved beard, plus the razor that had been flung across the room, Sasha walked over and picked it up, smirking as she watched Tom ogling her backside, just as she'd intended him to.

Shooting him a sexy little grin as she walked back to where he was sat, pushing away the small stand up mirror he'd obviously set up to shave with. Without saying a word, Sasha sat down on his lap, squirted out more shaving foam onto her hand, and began to finish what he'd started. Tom had never thought of shaving as particularly sexy, but dear god, he'd never been so turned on in his life! Every time she leaned forward to shave off more of his beard, she rubbed herself against his growing erection, something Tom was damn sure was intentional!

 _Two can play this game, sweetheart!_ Tom thought to himself, as he snuck a hand under her nightshirt and began to caress her curves, letting his fingers wander higher and higher up her slender torso. Sasha could feel his fingertips ghosting over her skin, yet her hand never wavered as she attempted to finish his shave. Just as she finished the last stroke, his fingers cupped her breasts, causing her to moan breathlessly, biting her lip in an attempt to stifle the sound. The razor dropped to the floor again, but neither of them cared as Tom withdrew one hand and buried it in her silky locks, drawing her in for a kiss. Sasha returned the kiss eagerly, her tongue mating with his in a slow, sensual dance, savouring the taste of him. He broke the kiss only to lift her t-shirt over her head, only for it to get stuck has Sasha's hair got tangled in the shirt, causing a muffled yelp, instead of the pleasure-filled moans he was aiming for. Slowly untangling the shirt whilst trying not to laugh, Tom eased it over her head before replacing his questing fingers with his lips, retracing the path they'd been following before the shirt mishap. Sasha watched as he slowly drew one rosy nipple into his mouth, moaning low in her throat at the erotic vision, and the jolts of pleasure his mouth was causing.

"Tom, oh jeesus" Sasha moaned, as his mouth meted out the same treatment to her other breast "Tom…bed….please!"

Tom looked down at the chair they were currently sat on, and smiled at her ruefully, it really wasn't conducive to a seduction. He looked at Sasha's face, flushed with desire, and motioned to her to stand.

"Whatever my lady desires" He smiled, kissing her lush mouth, lingering for a moment to savour the sweet taste of her. Picking her up, Tom attempted to carry her over to the bed, intending to lay her gently on the bed as he made love to her. Unfortunately, a stray blob of shaving foam on the floor from their earlier antics caused Tom to slip, tossing Sasha unceremoniously on to the bed. He looked over at her indignant expression, and laughed uproariously even as he delighted in the lush body sprawled on his bed.

Before she could chastise him for laughing, Tom crawled up her body, picking up where he'd left off, suckling her breasts as he resumed his sensual journey down her body, nibbling and sucking over each area of flesh he uncovered as he finished undressing her. Reaching out for her once more, Sasha took his hands and motioned for him to stand as she slowly undressed him in turn, ghosting fingers and lips over his heated skin, smiling like a cat as she listened to his breathless moans of pleasure. Pushing him back onto the bed, Sasha knelt between his thighs and reached out for his already straining erection, taking him gently into her mouth. Tom could only watch through a sensual haze, savouring the delicious sensation as she suckled his cock, the wet heat of her lush mouth driving him wild with desire.

Suddenly he couldn't wait any longer, and pulled her onto the bed beside him, rolling on top of her and positioning himself at her entrance, when suddenly he remembered - no condoms! Birth control hadn't been top of the list when he'd moved his family out here, figuring he'd screwed up his chances with Sasha, yet here they were. Laughing at the frustrated expression on her would be lover's face, Sasha drew his mouth down to hers, kissing him tenderly, as she placed his hand over her bicep.

"Implant Sailor, it's valid for another year at least - now make love to me" She whispered into his ear, nipping it for emphasis.

"Aye Aye!" he growled as he thrust home, groaning with satisfaction as he slid home into her hot ,wet sheath.

Tom moaned softly as Sasha wrapped her legs around his hips, meeting him thrust for thrust as they rocked themselves towards climax; the release, when it came left them both breathless. Smiling, Tom rolled himself to the side to avoid crushing Sasha, but unwilling to surrender that physical contact with her he pulled Sasha into his arms, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"I love you, just so you know" He murmured softly, realizing he meant it, she meant everything to him and having been given a second chance, he wasn't leaving anything to chance, making sure she was in no doubt as to how he felt.

Sasha looked over at him, grinning like the cat who'd got the canary, glad she'd listened to that inner voice, and taken the risk of bearding Tom in his "den".

"I love you too, just so you know" she replied happily, borrowing his words as she leaned over to kiss him, snuggling into his embrace as they drifted off to sleep.

Neither was under any illusions that things would ever be easy between them, they were both so driven, but for now they would savour the moment, tomorrow could deal with itself.


End file.
